


Somewhere Only We Know

by ElopeToTheSea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hitchhiking, Hitchhiking Akaashi, I'm sorry but also not, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Road Trips, because im a sucker for those
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElopeToTheSea/pseuds/ElopeToTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The radio was playing Owl City, that against everything Akaashi might have wanted to joke about, it was actually good. The air conditioner wasn't perfect, sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't. There were bags of McDonald's crumpled all over the car, and the sun was burning him as it stood at the top of the sky. Supposedly a ten hours ride, but with so many stops it might as well be a full day. Akaashi should be angry, he should be stressed out, and hating everything, because this was taking a lot. He shouldn't be spending so much time with a complete stranger. But...As he glanced to Bokuto who was singing loudly that song over and over again, with a big smile as he called his name, he couldn't bring himself to care. Bokuto didn't feel like a stranger."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost Boy  (Ruth B)

Akaashi glanced at the clock on the wall of the store. Where was he again? Oh yeah, some gas station outside of Arlington. No money, a backpack that might as well be empty, and five dollars in hand. He had no ride, and no place in mind to run to. The last person who had picked him, left him for his own luck, as soon as they had arrived to this gas station. 

Grossed out, he tried to erase the taste the man had left in his mouth with the last sip of the orange juice he had. Akaashi wrinkled his nose, when it was still there. 

He glanced around, to see if there was anyone who would give him a ride. The gas station was almost empty, save from some cars that were obviously, family. 

What day was it? Oh yeah, still summer vacations. That always seemed to make it more difficult to find a ride. People were far more careful during this period of time. But, the people who he could always count on giving him a ride, weren’t careful. Quite the contrary. They gladly accepted him in. Akaashi shivered in disgust. It was still eight thirty, he could still find some kind person to give him a ride…Yeah right. There was no way someone would give him a ride anymore. 

The first times, it was possible. He had clean clothes, a neatly cut hair, a backpack full of food to eat. He didn’t look like a potential thief, or a delinquent. Now? Not even close. He might as well still smell as the nasty man, who used him just a couple of hours before.  

Finally, he spotted a truck. Sighing, he walked to it. A man was waiting there, with a smile that would be creepy, if Akaashi hadn’t seen worst, a bottle still on hand. 

“Where are you going, pretty boy?” He asked, as soon as Akaashi got near enough. Akaashi just stared, unimpressed.  

“What about you?” Akaashi stood in front of him. He looked around, the truck had Colorado plates. 

“Dallas, then all the way to Albuquerque.” The man sighed, and Akaashi stood thinking. He grinned at the idea. 

“Poor you…Those are like…what? Ten hours?” Akaashi rested on the trailer, looking at the man. 

“Nine and a half. Yeah, it’s not easy…” He could feel the man’s gaze in his neck and shoulders, as Akaashi played with the strands of the ragged knees on his jeans. 

“Oh…I think I can work with that…. It’s not so far from Las Vegas. It’s been a while since I was there.” Akaashi shrugged. Las Vegas wasn’t his favourite place, but he could live with it. Still, he needed a cover for what he was planning. And the playful tone in his voice when he mentioned Las Vegas was making the man stare even more. 

“You’ve been hitchhiking for a while, huh?” The man smiled. “Tell you what. I know one of my friends that goes to Las Vegas every weekend. I could talk to him.”

“Sounds good.” Akaashi sighed. The place was dark, so he decided just to drop his bag right there. “And, what do you want in exchange?”

“Oh, don’t take me for a bad guy here. I just want to help.” The man said with a sing a song voice. 

Akaashi might have bought it, if he were stupid. 

“You really think I believe that?” Akaashi rested his weight on his hand that  rested on truck, as the man drank more of his beer. “No one ever lets people get into their cars for free. It’s dangerous.”

“You don’t seem like a big danger to me, pretty boy…” The man snickered. He moved around to see Akaashi properly. “But you’re right. I won’t let you travel for free. How much do you have on you?”

“Three dollars.” Akaashi pointed at the half empty bag. 

“You must be joking…” The man glared, but since Akaashi stared without reacting, he started laughing. “You really think I will let you travel for three dollars?!”

“That’s all the money I have with me.” Akaashi looked around. There were less people now. The side of the store seemed like a good place. There were bathrooms, no one in their right mind would like to go to men’s restroom at night. That was plain stupid. 

“I’m sorry, pretty boy. I won’t take you with me for three dollars…” The man turned, drinking again. 

“Have you ever tried it with a boy?” 

The man froze at Akaashi’s words. He could see him hesitate, he was thinking the possibilities. And with the light teasing Akaashi had been giving, his curiosity most have awoken even more. 

“I…”The man seemed lost in thought.  Akaashi took advantage of this, getting nearer at him. “I’m not gay…”

“You don’t need to be it.” Slowly, Akaashi put his hands in the man's back. He whispered in his ear. “Didn’t you say I’m a ‘Pretty boy’? You can pretend I’m a girl…”

“No.” The man said, but Akaashi could hear the interest in his voice. “I won’t fuck a guy.”

“Oh, well. I guess I’ll just have to get another ride…” Akashi let go, taking his backpack from the ground. Walking away, he spoke “You lose. I have met men who melt when they use my mouth”

“Wait.” The man said, and Akaashi smirked. He turned to see the man with pervert eyes. Ah, yeah there they were. “You would really…Are you really that good with yer mouth?”

“I haven’t heard a single person complain about it.” Akaashi left his backpack, looking at the man through his eyelashes. “Not when they’re screaming for me to keep going.”

“Let’s test how good they are.” The man grabbed a fistful of Akaashi’s hair. He groaned, hating when they got violent. The man took hold of Akaashi’s chin. “If that pretty mouth works, I will use it for the rest of the road. For the rest of the nine hours I need”

“As you like, mister…” Akaashi led him to the side of the store. No one was there, so he simply let the man rest against the wall.

He got down, his knees hitting the ground. Too used to the feeling, Akaashi fumbled with the zipper of the pants. The man was big, so he was hoping for something equally large in his hands. He almost laughed at the sight. He had seen teenagers bigger than this old man. He preferred not to say anything. This was his ride after all. 

“Are you going to do anything?” The man called, when Akaashi didn’t do anything. The man grinned, as if he had the control in this. “What? You surprised? Is it too big for you?”

“It’s big.” Akaashi lied through his teeth. This man was an ass. He took it in his hands, a few strokes were enough to make it hard. “Let’s see what I can do…”

Without hesitating, Akaashi licked. It tasted gross. Do men even clean it? He had tasted far worst, but it didn’t make it better. The taste of sweat and piss was too strong to not make Akaashi gross out.

“Come on! That’s all you can do?!” Akaashi wanted to glare at the moment, but decided against. Taking a deep breathe, he swallowed. “Fuck!”

Growing used to the awful taste, and the feeling, ge let his throat relax, letting it slid inside. He sucked, letting his tongue travel around the slit, and massaging the balls of the man. He knew the man was about to come. The twitch of his dick was obvious. He was wondering whether he should swallow or not, when the man grabbed a fist full of his hair. 

Akaashi almost cried, when the man started fucking his face. It wasn’t all that big, but the rough pace, it was hurting him and he couldn’t breathe properly. Feeling this was about the only thing he could do, he relaxed his throat the most he could, hoping this could finish soon. 

“Your mouth feels so good!” The man cried, and the spasms grew more, and the thrusting became sloppier. Akaashi knew he was close. “Shit!” 

The man came all over Akaashi’s mouth. It felt disgusting and the back of his throat now was sticky. Warmth that wasn’t pleasant, and the smell of rotten fish. It stuck flooding everything inside of Akaashi. He wished to erase it, to spit it. It was useless, the man wouldn’t move. He was fully specting for Akaashi to swallow. The man pulled away. He was about to spit it, because he hated the taste, but as soon as Akaashi opened his mouth, the man shoved his hand, closing it. 

“We don’t want to make a mess here, pretty boy…”The man grinned. Akaashi could see the dirt in his teeth. Suddenly, the man pressed too hard, making Akaashi flinch. “Swallow it, whore.”

With tears in his eyes, due to the force he was fucking him, Akaashi breathed through his nose. He opened his throat, letting the sticky fluid down. He swallowed, hating how it left a bitter, nasty feeling. He would have puked at the moment, if he were a little less experimented at this. 

“Done.” Akaashi opened his mouth to show it clean. He closed it, and looked up. “Will you take me?”

“Um…I don’t know…You blow jobs were pretty good…But I’ve had some whores do me better.” The man laughed, and Akaashi almost felt insulted. He got up, with a little difficulty. His knees hurt, the jean couldn’t protect them anymore. They were broken in that specific place, for so many times he had been forced to kneel roughly. 

Akaashi sighed. There was no option. If the man didn’t want to take him, he couldn’t do anything. Akaashi spat, the rotten taste still in his lips, he wiped away the tears. Hoping that this was it, he turned away.

“Thank you for wasting my time, then.” Akaashi moved so he could take his bag again. Just as he was reached for the colourful strap, he felt big hands on his hips. Then something rubbing against his ass. He sighed, turning slightly. “I thought you said a whore was better…And that you weren’t gay.”

“Face the other way, pretty boy.” The man forced Akaashi’s face to turn. He groaned at how rough this old man was being. He could smell the alcohol and he cursed. Drunk men were dangerous, but also the best victims. It was a bet, either something easy, if a little messy and awkward, or a like this moment…

“Stop it…” Akaashi frowned, trying to move away, hating when people started getting violent. Without being given a moment to react, something hit Akaashi. A punch. The man punched him. Akaashi’s face turned pale, and his blood ran cold. 

Terrifying. 

“Shut up and let me fuck you!” 

Akaashi struggled, he tried to get away. Scratching, and kicking, as the man forcefully shoved his jeans down. His cock was still out, from the blow job he had given him earlier. This wasn’t going to end well. 

“Stop!” He yelled, trying to hit him back, and make an escape. But the man must have been heavily influenced by the alcohol and the lust by this point, because he wouldn’t listen. Even worst. He raised his first, making it land right on Akaashi’s stomach. Letting out a helpless moan of pain, Akaashi grasped his stomach. “Stop…”

This was nowhere ending well for Akaashi. The man didn’t even bother to prepare him, he just shoved his filthy dick inside of Akaashi, like it where just a hole to be used. 

“Who would have guessed such a pretty face, could be so fuckable.” Akaashi failed to hold back the tears of pain, as the man pierced inside of him. Never resting, forcefully opening him from the inside out. He crawled, mewling in pain. “So tight…”

The man grabbed Akaashi’s neck, and immediately Akaashi went limp. The man closed his hands, choking him. It burnt. The thrust were tearing him apart, he could feel a warm liquid drop to his thighs. Blood most likely, since the man hadn’t come yet. It was drying, uncomfortably making his legs sticky. 

He tried to take the hands away from his throat, but the man’s hands were too big, and Akaashi could only scratch. 

“Yeah! Tighter!” The man kept screaming, obviously enjoying himself at the expenses of Akaashi’s body being deformed. 

Akaashi couldn’t breathe, his insides hurt, he was crying. This was going horribly. He was scared. He shouldn’t, this encounters were far too often for him to be scared. Yet he was. No matter how many times this happened, the dread, the pain and the humiliation never subsided. 

The man finally came, as he let go of Akaashi’s throat. Feeling the oxygen flow back to his body like a river in the dessert, Akaashi fell. He kept breathing and breathing, his muscles contracting around the stranger’s cock, as it emptied inside of him. It was stickier than blood, and far grosser. He wanted it out, everything out, to leave to run. He didn’t want this. 

Another punch came, and the man laughed. Akaashi’s mind was fussy. Everything was swirling, and he tried recalling the last time he ate. He couldn’t. His mind was slipping away. He was tired, he was hungry, and everything hurt. The man kept laughing, obviously in a drunken haze, hitting Akaashi, and his limp cock still fucking him. 

“Stop…” He pleaded one more time, his body begging to close his eyes. His clothes were torn, he was cold, and hurt. Couldn’t the man just leave him alone already? Tears rolled down his cheeks, and completely helpless, he kept murmuring. “Please…Just leave me…”

“You were asking for this, you whore!”

_I’m scared_ , Akaashi was left thinking, while the hits left his skin numb, _I want to go…_

“Hey you there!”  A voice called. Akaashi couldn’t even to begin to properly identify it. He was tired, so he just rested against the wall, body on the floor without moving. “Shit! What the hell man!?”

“This whore was searching for it!” The slurred way the man talked, sent creeps into Akaashi. He hugged himself, trying to make them go away. “This slut!”

“Don’t talk to her like that!” The new voice called, and Akaashi would have frowned, if he had the energy. “Leave! Before I call the police!”

“Go to hell, you fag!” The man screamed again, but luckily enough left. Akaashi sighed. Semi-conscious of all that was happening. 

The rustling of bags, was heard. The new voice neared, as Akaashi tried to get up. But his legs felt like jelly, and his back hurt. 

“I’m so sorry…Are you alright?” The new voice called. Akaashi wanted to laugh. ‘Why are you sorry? You helped me.’ But couldn’t feel his lips, or move at all. “Come here, let’s take you to the store.” 

Akaashi moved away, at the sound of leaving. Still not fully in his right mind, he didn’t want to go with the man. 

“No…” With a really soft voice, Akaashi managed to talk. He curled up a bit more, but it only hurt his back. “Leave…”

The man seemed to hesitate, but sighed as soon as Akaashi whimpered in pain again. 

“Look, I won’t do anything to you, promise? But please. Let me help you.” A hand rested on  Akaashi's face, stroking it. It was warm, soft and big. It was so comfortable, he let himself rest against it. Something smelled good, and he was tired. How long had it been since such a nice warmth touched him? He didn’t know, and didn’t care. It felt right in that moment, so he decided not to care. For a little bit, not to care. 

“Hmm…”Akaashi nodded slightly, still nuzzling against the stranger’s hand. His eyes were too heavy, though. It didn’t take even a minute more, for him to end up half asleep against that hand. 

“Oh, come on…Don’t sleep yet…” The man laughed. A nice bubbly laugh, that didn’t make Akaashi feel scared. All the contrary, it made him feel, if just a little bit, nice. “Guess it can’t be helped. You are really tired.” 

The hand left his cheek, and Akaashi groaned. It didn’t last long. Something even warmer enveloped him, something soft and nice to the touch. He was being carried, and it somehow felt nice. The arms were holding him firmly, but not enough to hurt. They were gentle enough not to bruise him. 

It felt incredibly safe. Without a doubt, Akaashi knew he could fall asleep perfectly in that place.

And he did. 


	2. B a noBody (SOAK)

Akaashi blinked awake. The first thing he registered was the light that came through the window, hitting him directly. The sun was just getting up, the dawn was beautiful in this side of the country, he realised. He could see the perfect line that made the earth, clouds in the sky painting the sky of different colours.

“It’s beautiful.” He said without thinking. He let the peace surround him, finally breathing in a calm morning.

Before freaking out.

He had no idea where he was, or clue of what was going on.

He got up, looking around the, obviously old and messy car, to find something. The car was parked in front of a convenience store, but this one was not in the middle of nowhere. It was in the middle of a city, and no sign told him, what city exactly. Scared, and overwhelmed, Akaashi tried to stand up, just to feel a sharp shot of pain all the way down to his backside. He hissed, at the sudden pain and the memory resurfacing with it.

Scared, and shivering, Akaashi hugged the blanket he had, trying to stop the tears. He breathed out, at least the blanket smelled nice…But it wasn’t a blanket.  It was a sweater. He looked at it, and almost snorted. It was _ugly_. Whoever bought it, must have a terrible taste. It was green, with a bright eyed owl big on the centre. Akaashi wanted to toss it away, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. It was soft and warm, and the owl, even if ugly, it was kind of endearing how stupid it looked.

He wrapped the sweater even closer, smelling the aroma. It wasn’t all that bad. If he was still anywhere near Texas, he doubted he would need it in the day. But with the memory of those cold nights in a truck that carried preserved food, made him glad he had it. The back of the car was a mess, he realised. There were chip bags all over the place, Gatorade and magazines. Oddly enough, the seats, were he had been laying, were clean. Confused, Akaashi glanced at the front seat. A man was snoring in it. At the instant, Akaashi clenched the sweater he had. The man, obviously quite big to fit, curled up in the seat. He was sleeping without anything to hide him from the cold of the night.

He had slept without covers all night, because he had given Akaashi his sweater. Another pang on his stomach got, when he realised the man could have slept in the back, completely stretched, instead of curled up, and hurting…If Akaashi hadn’t been here.

“Sorry…” Akaashi sighed, as he put the sweater above the man. He smiled a bit. He seemed really peaceful like that. His gaze landed on the passenger seat, where his bag was. He took it, making sure the five crumpled dollars he had were still there. Relief flooded him when he found they were. The store that was right there, was opened, he noticed. It was a 24 hours one, so deciding to, Akaashi exited the car with bag in his shoulder.

* * *

Bokuto woke up, when the car clock showed a bright 8:00 in red lights. He groaned, too drowsy to even comprehend what was going on around him. Reaching out to grab a bottle of water, he sighed as the light weight told him it was completely empty. Why did his back hurt so much? Oh yeah, he was sleeping in the front seat. Someone else was using the back seats.

It took him some full ten minutes to snap his eyes open, and look back, as he remembered who was in the back.

“Shit!” He looked around, confused as the seats were completely empty. The image of the boy completely beaten up, lying on the side of the wall, nuzzling against his hand was implanted in his mind. How he had complained about his back, and how it hurt. Not even bothering to think ahead, Bokuto grabbed the sweater that covered him and dashed out. “Fuck!”

“Oh, you are awake…” A voice called and Bokuto turned to see the boy with his bag on the shoulder, standing outside the store, a bottle of water in hand. “Here. I saw you had no more water.”

Bokuto stared. The boy seemed alright. He was wearing a different shirt from the one from the night before. His jeans were the same though, his bag was hanging from one of his shoulders and in his hand a litre bottle of water was stretched for him to grab.

With the hugest sigh ever, Bokuto fell to the ground, resting his head in the car’s door as he looked up.

“What a relief…” He dragged the words, like it were a moan, which only confused the boy even more. He turned to see the boy, who was eyeing him curiously. Bokuto grinned. “I thought you left.”

“Well, I will soon. I’ll just repay you for saving me, and I’ll head to…” The boy hesitated. “Somewhere…”

“Oh, come on! You can’t leave yet! You said your ass was hurting a lot yesterday!” Bokuto exclaimed almost getting up. The boy blushed to the tips of his eras at this.

“Don’t say it so loudly, please…” He said, in a scolding tone. Bokuto barely could see him turn a light shade of pink. “And, shouldn’t you head out? I’m sure you are on your way to somewhere important…”

“Not really…” Bokuto wondered, looking up. He still had plenty time. “Where are you going anyway?”

“I’m not even sure where we are…”The boy looked around, as he gave Bokuto the bottle of water.

“Thanks!” Bokuto beamed. The boy nodded softly, and tried to sit down next to Bokuto, just to flinch at the pain. “Hey, hey! Are you okay? Man, you must be hurting a lot…”

The worried look in Bokuto’s eyes made the boy stop in his tracks. It didn’t hurt all that much, but it was certainly uncomfortable.

“You shouldn’t worry so much.” The boy reassured, finally sitting, much to Bokuto’s worry. “I’m used to it.”

 “What do you mean used to it?! Have people been doing this to you before!?” Bokuto asked, suddenly really worried, and scared. “You shouldn’t get used to this kind of things!”

Bokuto felt incredibly guilty at this. Remembering the weak boy who had been just abused in the back of a restroom, was breaking his heart. If he told him this is something he was used to…

Bokuto suddenly felt the urge to protect him.

* * *

Akaashi stared for a full minute, unsure of how to react towards this person. Although many people had wondered if he was alright, no one had been so caring to make a big deal out of it.

“It’s okay.” Akaashi tried to calm the man, but his own body betrayed him, as the pain returned.

“You are not…” The mood around the man dropped. Akaashi felt bad, like he had kicked a puppy. “Wait! I think I have more pillows in the trunk!”

“Please, don’t worry so much…”Akaashi tried to say, but it didn’t seem to reach the man. With a sigh, Akaashi got up, ignoring the slight pain he felt.

“Look! I have another one!” With the biggest grin Akaashi could see, the man showed him a deformed pillow, with big eyes. “It’s an owl!”

In all sincerity, Akaashi couldn’t see just _how_ the pillow was supposed to look like an owl.It looked more like a deformed marshmallow covered in glitter.He didn’t say anything though. The big bright eyes of the man, as he showed the pillow was too much for Akaashi. He took the pillow in his hands, and sighed. At least, it was comfortable.

“Thank you so much…” Akaashi stopped, not sure what to call the man. But, the man didn’t seem to catch the hint for introduction. “Your name?”

“Oh!” The man jumped in surprise, making Akaashi wonder just how weird this man was… “Bokuto! Bokuto Koutaro.”

Akaashi nodded, trying not to smile at how excited the man, Bokuto, was at a simple introduction.

“Well, pleased to meet you, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said. “I’m Akaashi Keiji. I would love to shake your hand, but Mister Owl here, is making them full right now.”

Bokuto laughed, like Akaashi had told a hilarious joke, but really he hadn’t.

“Well, Akaashi!” The way he pronounced his name was peculiar, it was hard to pick it was his name. “How about we eat something? I’m starving!”

Akaashi wondered for a few moments. He could eat, but…

“I’m sorry, Bokuto-san. But I think I should be heading already. I’m not sure where we are, but I need to keep moving…”

“Oh, right…” It seemed like the energy completely drained from Bokuto at Akaashi’s notice. The cheerful man he saw not even five seconds ago, was gone. It made Akaashi feel bad.

“Where are we even?” Akaashi tried to change the mood, a little. Bokuto seemed to perk up at this, but wasn’t excited yet. “Last time I checked I was in Arlington…I’m not so sure how far we are from it…”

“Not so far! We’re in Dallas.” Bokuto said immediately. “I’m sorry I took you out of the city but…I couldn’t just stay there…”

Bokuto seemed genuinely sorry. With his head down, like a scolded puppy.

“Don’t worry Bokuto-san. I understand.” Akaashi said, before he could stop himself. He just coulnd’t bear to see Bokuto that way. “But now I need to figure out where to go…”

“Where? What do you mean ‘where’?” Bokuto asked, suddenly interested. Akaashi sighed.

“Well, I’m just wandering, to be honest.” He confessed, squeezing the owl even tighter. “I make up the plans as I go.”

“Oh so you are just Hitch…” Bokuto tried to say it once, twice, he couldn’t and ended up giving up.

“Hitchhiking, yes.” Akaashi finished, moving from one foot to the other. He was getting tired. “With no destination in mind.”

“How cool!” Bokuto beamed, jumping a little. “And then, what’s your plan right now?”

“I…” Akaashi remembered the pan he had made with the drunk truck driver. He shook his head, trying to get read of the image. The feeling of the man´s hands was still too fresh in Akaashi’s body. “I don’t have one…”

“Good!” Bokuto said, and Akaashi looked confused at the excited man who was happy once again. “How about you start the plan having breakfast with me?”

“I’m not sure…” Akaashi felt his cheeks burn at the so bright smile and happy eyes Bokuto was looking him with. Something inside of him felt weird.

“Please!” Bokuto begged, and Akaashi felt taken aback. Usually, no one asked a complete stranger that was hitchhiking in the middle of nowhere, to come along. Usually, he had to do the begging. “Please! I’ll even pay you the breakfast!”

At this Akaashi felt ten times more tempted. His stomach was empty, and it had been a while since he ate something aside from bars he could buy in convenience stores.

“Well…”He mused a bit, weighing his options. He didn’t want to cause Bokuto problems, since he was the first one to be so _caring_. In all honesty, Akaashi felt like a burden.

“I’ll let you use Mister Owl to sit?” Bokuto had a troubled face, he was looking at Akaashi with begging eyes, like he truly wanted for Akaashi not to go.

But at his words, the only thing Akaashi could do was let out a really small, and soft laugh.

“That actually sounds good.” Akaashi smiled a bit. Bokuto seemed really eager to make him come with him. He half wondered if Bokuto had any bad intention but.

“Yes!” Bouto beamed, and kissed the owl pillow that Akaashi was still holding. “Thank you, Mister Owl!”

Akaashi laughed softly once again.

Imagining Bokuto with bad intentions, seemed impossible at the moment.

He guessed it wasn’t so bad. Just a breakfast, just that.

Akaashi repeated that for some time as he saw Bokuto laughing, as he headed to the front seat of his car. Just that…


	3. Alone Together (Fall Out Boys)

Akaashi stared at the McDonald’s, as Bokuto parked the car. The pain was peeling off, one of the letters was surely about to fall, and the kids playground was empty so early in the morning. Obviously, at eight, the only ones who go to McDonald’s are old people.

“Sorry.” Bokuto said, with a dejected look, eyeing the restaurant a little uneasy. He turned off the car. “I made it sound like a five stars restaurant. But this is the only thing I can afford right now.”

Akaashi kept staring, stepping out of the car. The wind hit him, the sun was blazing, but somehow Akaashi didn’t care.

“Perfect.” He breathed out. It wasn’t a five stars restaurant for Bokuto, but the image of a burger and something warm to drink was enough to make Akaashi’s mouth water.

“Come on, Akaashi!” Bokuto grabbed his hand, walking really fast to the restaurant. “Man! I’m starving! I haven’t eaten something proper since yesterday at lunch...”

Even if in his mind was filled with the images of a nice meal, sitting in a booth instead of a cramped car, Akaashi couldn’t shake the feeling of Bokuto’s hand against his. The feeling was the same as the last time. Warm, big but soft, not at all unpleasant.

The inside of the place was fresher than the outside. It smelt funny, like a playground mixed with greasy food. Maybe because that was what it was. The booths closer to the windows, and the playground were already used. Old people, who surely came even earlier in the morning, were there with some kids. They were staring. Akaashi looked away, he hated when people stared like that. He was a mess, using old clothes, ragged jeans, and looking basically like a dirty homeless…

‘Well…’ Akaashi thought bitterly, tugging the hem of his shirt nervously. ‘They’re not wrong.’

Maybe that’s what hurt the most.

A squeeze on his hand made him look up. Bokuto was still walking, but turned a little over his shoulder.

“Akaashi!” He shouted even if they were literally standing next to each other, making Akaashi jump a little in his own place. Bokuto was loud. “What do you want to eat!”

They stopped next to the cashier, and Akaashi looked up to the woman. She looked like she could care less about anything in the world, and Akaashi felt sorry for such an early shift.

The first thing Akaashi did was look at the prices. Out of instinct, he chose the cheapest one of all. It seemed just fine to him.

“Really?” Bokuto asked a little confused. “You must be starving! Don’t you want anything else?”

Akaashi shook his head, although he was obviously so hungry it hurt. He felt like he shouldn’t take advantage of Bokuto’s kindness.

Bokuto looked at him with a weird face. Akaashi could detect a hint of worry and a pout in them. He smiled.

“It’s really alright, Bokuto-san.” He squeezed the hand one more time, just realizing he was still holding it. He looked at Bokuto’s eyes that were like an open book. "I'm not all that hungry either way."

“Alright!” He said, but obviously seemed bugged by it. Akaashi decided not to say anything else. “I’ll buy the food, you should go find a booth! It's weekend, so maybe this place will be full by the time they give us the food.”

Akaashi highly doubted it but decided to go along with Bokuto’s wishes. For a brief moment, Akaashi wondered if he should stay near the games. But he immediately returned to reality. Bokuto, no matter how much he looked like one, wasn’t a kid. He smiled softly at the idea.

He managed to find a booth next to the windows, it was enjoying the sight: full of cars and pebbles next to a trash can. _Beautiful_. Akaashi sighed, relaxing in the seat, hoping the pain didn’t start again. So far, he was getting used to the uncomfortable feeling. After finishing the meal, he really should make sure to take care of it…

“Akaashi!” He heard Bokuto’s voice call, making him flinch in surprise. He looked up to see Bokuto with a big tray, smiling brightly, but unable to find where Akaashi sat.

“Bokuto-san.” He called, in a normal toned voice. For a moment, Akaashi wondered if Bokuto had heard him, but he needn’t to worry. Bokuto turned as soon as the words left his mouth.

“I’m so hungry!” Bokuto said while sitting down. He grabbed some pancakes, and Akaashi almost chuckled at the childishness. He went to grab his food, but stopped mid-way. “Come on Akaashi, grab something!”

“Bokuto-san?” He called, as he stared at the tray. “Isn’t there a lot of food? And, where is _my_  order…?”

“Oh, about that…” Bokuto suddenly stopped eating. He looked away, stammering as he spoke. Akaashi might have just known Bokuto for like, three hours, but he already knew he was really bad at lying. “I think the waitress messed up the order!”

“By giving you…”Akaashi picked up the pancakes and the burger. “Probably the biggest breakfast they had?”

“Yeah. I didn’t have the heart to say she got it wrong. Hope you don’t mind.”

Akaashi almost smiled at how bad Bokuto was at lying. Also, it seemed kind of a waste for the food to go uneaten.

“Thank you.” He said, unwrapping the small burger filled with scrambled eggs.

“It wasn’t me, it was the waitress!” Bokuto exclaimed as Akaashi bit the burger.

“Then, you should say thank you to the waitress too.” Akaashi almost moaned when he tried it. How long had it been since he had such a breakfast? He couldn’t care less. He glanced at Bokuto who was still saying making excuses over the food. “You should eat, Bokuto-san.”

“Oh right!” Bokuto started eating again, while Akaashi ate too. “So, what are you planning to do?”

Akaashi kept eating, but was already making little mental notes. Like, where the nearest gas station was, or since they were in Dallas, a map would be useful. He already knew that from this place he could get to Houston, or other places. Once or twice he had already been here. It wasn’t in his top ten places, so if he could, he would like to get out as soon as possible.

“Nothing specific yet.” Akaashi said, finally finishing the burger. He half glanced at the other tray of pancakes, silently wondering if it would be too rude to just take them. “I would like to start moving soon, if possible.”

“Any place in mind?” Bokuto swallowed another pancake, with a grin, and glanced at the tray of pancakes Akaashi had. “Come on, man. Eat. You are skin and bones. I bet you are really hungry…”

Akaashi nodded, a little taken aback by the comment. He must have looked really hungry for Bokuto to notice. He felt a little bad at this, but reached out for the pancakes, just as Bokuto finished his.

“No.” He admitted, eating. It was delicious. “But I’ll figure it out when I ask for a… ride…”

The sudden dread to ask for someone to take him swallowed him. He could still feel his ass tearing open and the hurt. The blood was still drying on his tights, but next time, there wouldn’t be Bokuto to keep him safe from things going farther.

Realization hit him. He didn’t want to ask for another one of _those_ rides.

But he never wanted. It never was his first options. No one would take him, in his current condition. He refrained from letting tears spill out, and forced himself to eat. Even if he was no longer hungry, and more grossed out.

“So, you can go anywhere right now?” Bokuto asked, suddenly interested, and Akaashi shrugged. The nodded slightly. “Perfect! Then you can come with me!”

“What?” Akaashi asked, confused. “Why…What do?”

Not even possible to finish the sentence, Akaashi stared at Bokuto, who was grinning widely.

“Well, I’m going to visit a friend at Panama City…” He said eating his burger in one bite. Still with his mouth full, he spoke. “Ifts liefe borif among!”

“Bokuto-san, please swallow before speaking…”Akaashi advised, reaching for a napkin, and giving it to Bokuto. “You still have marmalade on you cheek.”

“Ah! Thanks, Akaashi!” He reached for the napkin when he swallowed the mouth full. He grinned when he was clean. “I said, ‘It’s really boring alone.’ So maybe some company won’t be that bad!”

Even if it seemed a good idea for Akaashi, he was still hesitant.

“You shouldn’t let just any stranger on your car, Bokuto-san. I could be a thief.”Akaashi said, lowering his food. “I could seriously search to harm you.”

“Nah. Doubt it. No thief can be that pretty.” Bokuto said without thinking. Akaashi opened his eyes wide. Bokuto blushed to the tips of his ears, and this made Akaashi lightly blush too. “I mean! You are! Just! Oh who am I kidding! Akaashi let’s face it. You are probably the prettiest person I have known!”

Akaashi tried not to laugh at Bokuto’s beet red face. He had been called pretty before, but never in such a way…Not flirty or with ulterior motives. Just plain, pure compliment.

To be honest, in the back of his mind, Akaashi was still worried Bokuto would ask for his body in repayment at some point. But with the look in Bokuto’s eyes just saying that he was pretty…He could said that he wouldn’t mind too much.

“Panama City…” Akaashi remembered the map, as Bokuto was still blushing. “I don’t think I’ve been there.”

“Oh! It’s a really beautiful place!” Bokuto beemed in pride. “Well, technically my friend is in Panama Beach. But he lives in Panama City Beach. The place is amazing, always full of people.”

“Sounds like a nice place…” Akaashi remembered the California beaches, from when he started hitchhiking. It had been a long time since he had gone to place like that. He now avoided those crowded places. But the idea of going there was appealing. Especially when Bokuto was talking excitedly about it.

“So…” Bokuto said, his voice a little nervous. Akaashi looked at him. He was blushing. It seemed a little bit cute. Which was weird, because Bokuto was actually taller than him, and obviously broader. He wasn’t the textbook definition of cute. Maybe there was something wrong with Akaashi. “Would you like to come? If you don’t want to it’s okay! But…”

He seemed incredibly sad. Akaashi didn’t want to turn him down.

“I don’t have money on me. I won’t be able to repay you…”Akaashi looked down to the food. Bokuto might not be able to afford to take him with his current cash.

“Oh, it’s alright.” Bokuto waved, dismissively. “I mean, I was already going to spend on gas, and some stuff. You tagging along would make things far more interesting! You don’t need to repay me anything. I’m the one asking you to come with me, after all.”

Akaashi wondered a little. His pancakes were already gone, and the only thing left was a small chocolate milk.

“…Well…” Akaashi opened the bottle. He took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay.”

“You will!?” Bokuto suddenly got up, excited, making Akaashi flinch. He looked so happy, it made something warm inside of Akaashi soften. Everyone shooed him. Oh right, they were at a restaurant. A fast food one, but they should also mind the elders. 

“Bokuto-san, you are making a lot of noise.” He told, and at this Bokuto calmed down, sitting down once again.

“Sorry…”He apologized, a little shy. Then looked at him with happy eyes. “You will, then?”

“Seems fun.” Akaashi nodded.

“Yes!” He threw his fist in the air. He then started collecting the empty bags and trays. “We’re leaving soon. I’ll head to the bathroom and we’ll be ready to go!”

Akaashi felt his body run cold.

“I…” He started, getting up. He winced a little at the pain. “Need to go too…”

“Ah, sure…” Bokuto got confused at the way Akaashi’s voice was getting weird.

Akaashi headed to the dirty bathroom, hoping the thing that was spreading over his thighs was still blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really busy with school, but since we didn't have school today, I decided to procastinate for a little longer, and write this. Hope you enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I'm writing.


End file.
